Gundam Zodiac
by Housekey
Summary: One hundred years after the death of Heero and the rest, a new threat emerges. calling them selfs the pure bloods. now a group of rebels along with Haru an Xsoldier of the army are fighting to again bring peace to the world, and colconies.


Gundam zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own GW but I love it. Warning this story will contain adult themes, situations, and language, read only if you are sixteen. Thank you. And also if you choose to read this and find it offensive do not come crying to me, I warned you.

Chapter 1, memory 

Silent and dark. The land of which he walked was dead. Once tall and proud buildings lie in rubble. Remains of the deceased lie soaking in blood, their dark eyes filled with terror and pain. Parts of torn up machinery, sparking as puffs of smoke rose to the sky to loom over this deserted wasteland. Alone and scared he trudged on, hoping. For what he didn't know. Where he was headed he didn't know. All he could remember was his name. At least he thought it was his name. _Hatsu…haru._ He told him self over and again, for fear that he would forget that as well. Gradually he forced his way through the maze of bodies, ash, and rubble. "Hatsuharu" he said. _Hatsuharu_. Then a sound caught his attention. Distant at first, he couldn't tell what it was, and then it grew louder, a high-pitched squeal, followed by a sharp buzz that rang in his ears. Then out of the darkness he saw a ship. A big silver ship with the picture of a dashing horse in a red circle printed on the side. First he wanted to call to it, let them know he was there, but then as it came closer, images of similar ships and people dying flashed through his mind. What ever this was he feared it. Acting out of instinct, he hid. Throwing him self to the ground and crawling beneath a truck, one that was actually on more that two tires. He lay there, his heart pounding violently in his chest, his breath escalating in rapidity. Soon with the hot pounding in his head and the uncontrollable trembling, the noise grew louder then stopped. At first everything had returned to normal. Then the sound of feet rose like thunder. "Hatsuharu…" he whispered to him self.

"Sir we're getting signs of life under that truck and in that dumpster." A voice said. _Shit they found me now what? I can't fight them, or can I, I don't know_. His heart was once again pounding in his chest and his stomach seemed to leap into his throat. He held it in as well as he could, but as soon as the light flashed across his face he lost control. Mucus came surging from deep inside his gut, and he felt hands grab at his feet. With out a second thought he clutched the rear axel and held on tight.

"No!" he yelled, as his left hand was ripped free. Desperately he held on to the axel. Then a second later he found him self-being dragged in the dirt, kicking and punching at every thing in sight. Then it occurred to him that he wasn't the only person getting abducted. He watched as they dragged a young girl, no older than him self by the hair and carried a boy about the age of six up a hill. His view was cut off as he was thrust into the back of the ship, the girl and boy thrown on top of him. First they just lie there exhausted from the struggle. Then he pushed her up, getting her chest off his face and held her in his arms, the boy to. Why he didn't know, it just felt right. They didn't struggle but instead hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," the girl says. Weeping into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. it's all right" he says. "It's going to be fine, shhh. We'll be ok," he says. As soon as he did though a thought jumped into his head. What if the ship hadn't come, he would have walked right by and never knew they were there. He would have kept on walking thinking he was the only survivor. He didn't notice at first but the girl had let go and taken a seat on the floor next to him.

"He's right we'll be fine," a deep voice echoed in the small room. Quickly he turned his attention to the group of people huddled in the back. "Just remember, if we stay together we'll never lose." The voice says again. "What's your names?" it asks.

"Hatsuharu" he says focusing his sight on a large dark colored man standing in a corner. His dreadlock hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had no shirt, but he did have a pair of military pants on.

"Kim, and this here is my brother Zachary," the girl says with the softest tone. Hatsuharu turned his gaze to her. She was dressed in a schoolgirl sailor suit, with a torn sleeve, and part way shredded skirt. Her hair was semi long and messy. The boy however was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, also torn. His head was buzzed bald both of them were caked with dirt and grease.

"Right, well, I'm yusaki marahare, just call me saki," he says strolling over to them. "So what unit are you?" saki asks Hatsuharu. Haru stared at him blankly.

"What?" he asks.

"Your tags. You're military aren't you?" Saki asks him pointing to his chest. Hatsuharu looked down and saw two thin metal dog tags. He lifted them up to view and read them.

"Hatsuharu, special forces, Gundam pilot extreme. Serial number eight, zero, nine, two, nine, one" he read. "Age sixteen, rank of lieutenant."

"Well, we got us an officer here" Saki says fallowed by a huge whooping laugh.

"Saki, um… well I" Hatsuharu starts. "I don't remember any thing other than my name and how to speak" he finishes. Saki stares at him for a moment, looking as though he didn't know whether to laugh or lose it.

"Come on you say'n that some were out on the battlefield you caught amnesia" he says. Hatsuharu just ignored Saki's last comment and studied his surroundings. It was a small metal room, no special features at all. Just smooth metal walls, ceiling and floor, with lamps in the corners. Then he turned to view the group of people crowding the back. No less than eighteen of them sat shivering in a scared, huddled mass. Hatsuharu convinced Saki that he had indeed lost his memory, to get him to be quit for a while. The rest of the trip was pretty much silent, except for the sound of the ship. For what seemed like an eternity they flew on. _How far do they intend to take us_? Kim thought. Not more than five minutes after that did the ship come to a startling stop. The group of people in the back began mumbling things and shaking as it touched down to earth. Soon the doors came flying open and men came rushing inside to round every body up. Hatsuharu willingly let them shove him out on to the cold hard ground. It was night now, the cool air blowing gently. Other than lights coming from what looked like a prison, the moon was the brightest thing in sight. It cast a cold blue glow over every thing in its sight. Hatsuharu stood up as the guards led the rest of the group through huge metal doors.

"Welcome to zone 8, you will all be held under close watch for a short period of time" A very tall man says. His voice like smooth velvet but cold like ice. Kim and Hatsuharu turn their attention to him as other ships arrive loaded with prisoners. The speaker was tall with a general's uniform on. Blue coat with a rippled white shirt underneath, medals pined to his chest on the left. Blue pants with the bottom tucked into his black leather boots. His hair was long and blondish white, no particular style just loose and brushed back.

"Haru…what is this place?" Kim asks with a trembling voice.

"Well I don't know what they call it but its pretty much like a concentration camp."

"How the hell do you know that? It could be just a normal prison," Saki says.

"I don't know …wait" Hatsuharu replies, images of similar camps popping into his head. "I have memories of camps like this one."

"Now if you all would fallow me through this door here" a guard says in a harsh tone. About twenty people step in after a huge struggle and they close the door behind.

"Oh! God were gonna die here." Some one yells causing more of a panic.

"Shit, why am I here, this has to be a dream." Some others say. Abruptly every one shut up as a blast of arctic cold water was dumped on them. Like to a pool above had just bust open. Now they all stood freezing and huddling closer together.

"You will now receive your uniforms in the next room," a guard says opening a small iron door. Hatsuharu and Kim were grabbed first and led in to a dimly lit room with seven guards in it.

"Block six, both of them," one says pulling out two pairs of pants and shirts, with out even checking size.

"Sir this one has tags," Another one says grabbing and pulling the tags into the light.

"I see so we have a military officer with us, stitch an 'M' on his shirt. The men led him to a corner and striped him of his cloths. After the 'M' was on his shirt and they were forced to change their cloths right there in the room, when they finished the guards led them to a small cell. No one else was in it, just them. Kim climbed to the top bunk and lay down, she began chattering about something but Haru just ignored it. Next thing he knew he was being thrown off.

"I said get up!" a guard yelled and went to kicking him.

"Ok, he's awake" a voice that sounded like saki's says. Hatsuharu looked up to find him standing their offering him a hand. Haru grabs it and pulls him self up. It was morning now. The suns bright rays shone through the window of the cell.

"I must have passed out, were am I?" Haru asks the group of eyes fixed upon him.

"Were at what they call 'a medication camp'. A camp designed to convert us, the way I see it!" Kim says. The guard study's here for a while then leaves. Haru leaves the cell and begins wondering the dank, dark halls. It was more like being in a dungeon, or a maze rather a prison. Though the halls were nearly five yards wide there seemed to be very little space to walk. He continued walking aimlessly, avoiding the crowded halls for a good time before realizing he was lost. Franticly he began dashing every which way trying to retrace his steps.

"Shit!" He says stopping to catch his breath after about two hours of running. Tired and out of breath he sat down in the muck and grime that covered the floors. Trying not to think of what he was sitting in was hard but he managed just fine. After a while people began rushing out of their cells and shoving their way down the halls all in the same direction. It wasn't long after that that he decided to fallow. Pushing and shoving his way along with the rest, he soon found himself in a huge room, literally stretching as far as the eye could see. And there in the middle surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, not guards but combat soldiers, was a gundam. Gigantic machine with all kinds of weapons strapped to it. The crowed silenced as a massive hologram emerged just next to it. The hologram was of a short man with a bowl cut. He had on a brown suit.

"My name is Jethro, Nama, Kaiser" he says his voice sounding almost too high to understand. At this the crowed began booing and shouting curses. Images ran through haru's head again. This time with sound almost like a flash back. It was as though he was there right at that moment.

Well that's de end of chapter one please review. thats vai i write.

5


End file.
